This invention relates to an umbrella which may be folded into a form of a flat generally rectangular box-like shape.
In a conventional umbrella of this type as shown in FIGS. 1 or 2, the roof rods (B) are pivotally connected to the opposing edges of the rectangular capstan (A) and are generally equally spaced in order to reduce the thickness of the flat rectangular box box-like shape of the folded umbrella. However, as shown in FIGS. 3 and 4, the ends of the roof rods (B), and the pivot joint part of the roof rod, which couples the end of the front roof rod (1) to the end of link (3), will protrude beyond the peripheral edge of the fixed capstan (A) when the umbrella is in its folded position.
It is a purpose of the present invention to provide an improved umbrella in which the pivot joint part connected the front roof rod and the link need not protrude beyond the capstan when the umbrella is folded, and thereby a reduction of the thickness between the long edges of the capstan can be attained.